Death Sentence
by JamyPeraltiagoB99
Summary: After a dangerous decrease in crime rates, the squad is currently dealing with belittling assignments. It all changes after Amy is working on a case of an illegal drug making, but it goes south quickly. A serial killer is afoot. Is anyone safe?
1. Blink of an Eye

**I've been a fan of Brooklyn 99 since the beginning, but lately, I have been binge-watching the entire series and I'm finding it onerous to find some fanfiction about the show; that isn't just one-shots. And why not be that change, right? I'm making it my mission to write the fanfiction that I've been anticipating to find...**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of the _Death Sentence._**

* * *

Seconds. It takes one second for adjustments to occur. One second can cause your life to go left or right, up or down and you have absolutely no control over your fate. It sounds disconcerting, life is full of hindrances; the journey, the daunting and sleepless nights is what makes life worth it, right?

The 99th precinct is going to learn that lesson when an abrupt and troublesome event takes a toll on the squad. Are they prepared? Can they handle the hurdles? Are they ready for change? We won't know, but ready or not, here it comes.

* * *

Death _Sentence_

 _Chapter 1: Blink of an Eye_

 _It was a normal day in New York, the sun was vaguely shining, due to the smog, moderate wind, birds chirping. A classified good day in New York. The workday at the precinct was ordinary; consisting of robberies, fights, illegal drug use, ridiculous drag show races, and money laundering. New Yorks' crime is at an all-time low._

 _Jake Peralta especially feels the withering effects of the crimes. He has grown stultified of his work, the paperwork becoming repetitive. He missed the actions and suspense that came with his job, he missed roleplaying and the cool catchphrases he came up with when he caught his perp. All he desires is excitement, he wishes his job could make him feel more alive. He missed the Figgis fiasco and the prison predicament. Jake didn't know how much more he could suffer before he broke._

...

It was Tuesday, the squad was having a briefing on how their tedious and monotonous cases were going.

"Look, I know all of you are feeling lackluster about your cases and feel uninspired, but I promise that it'll get better. Until the crime rates increase, keep your head up and do not, DO NOT get caught behind, or give subpar work, this is not an excuse to be insufficient," Terry noted. Everyone nodded, not only feeling sluggish with their jobs, but also with this meeting.

"Alright, dismissed," Terry announced.

Gradually, each detective stood up from their seats and steadily made it back to their desk; not truly wanting to do the paperwork of crimes such as stealing a candy bar from a gas station to salon and bar fights.

Amy sat down at her desk. She and Peralta have been "smooshing booties" as Jake says it through his obscene gestures and general idiocy. Amy doesn't understand why Jake likes to speak like that, but that's probably one of the many reasons she fell for him. She loves his terrible grammar, interesting phrases, and his cute antics.

"As much as I enjoy the paperwork, it's becoming a drag. I don't know how much I could take with all these boring assignments," Amy whispers.

"Me too, I didn't become a cop so I could do petty beat cop assignments, I joined to take down the heedless criminals and serve and protect," Jake responds. "I mean, how can I feel inspired by my job, when my only interesting crime I've had lately is a missing cat. A damn cat, which was found by the owner."

"Here's a suggestion for you two, maybe having a mini Jake running around, focusing on your energy towards something useful. Genevieve and I have been going at it like squirrels; making the assignments less depressing since I have something I can look forward to later." Charles advised.

"First of all... Gross, but you do have a point," Jake said.

"Please tell me his point isn't having a kid!... I mean, not that I haven't thought about having kids, it's too soon." Amy begged.

"It wasn't, although a mini Jake does sound awesome, you know, cool, Die Hard fan, ladies man. It would be like having a shadow."

"Isn't Boyle your shadow though..." Gina teased.

"Hey, I am my own individual person, I don't need Jake to appear cool, I can be cool myself." Charles raged. Everyone, including Hitchcock and Scully, peered their heads towards Charles with disbelief.

Charles was offended, "Screw you guys."

"Hey, Charles, you are cool, but you do talk about cooking animal genitalia, often, and you can be a tad bit obsessive, but hey, you're cool." Amy comforted.

"Ames, coming from you, that doesn't make me feel better, you're like the second most uncool, I thought you were the first, but guess not."

"Daaammmnnn, that's a burn coming from Charles, I may have to chart and poll the uncool in this precinct, this may take me all day and all night, but for the sake of everyone, I need to know who I need to talk to more and who to shun," Gina interjected.

"Gina, don't you have actual work to do, like making a work order on the leaking pipe," Terry informed, knowing damn well what Gina is about to say.

"Hey, this pipe isn't a priority, the mission of the precinct popularity is, and Terry, please, do not make me poll you between Hitchcock and Scully,"

Terry thought twice, and he knew that he was definitely cooler than Hitchcock and Scully, he destined to be on top of that list; maybe even in the top 5.

"Carry on Gina, and don't rest till that list is complete."

...

Amy was in the evidence room, rummaging through her old cases. Her eyes widen as she realizes that one of the names from her prior cases matched her current assignment.

"Bingpot, " Amy shouted. "Jack Fremont, we meet again."

Jake saw Amy in the evidence room, and anything was more captivating than the cat paperwork he has to file.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Observing my earlier cases, my current suspect in my drug case name sounded familiar and I wanted to see if there is a relation to the two cases."

"Find anything, please, don't spare any details."

"Well they're not the same person, but I think they're related to one another. The crimes are similar, they are from the same hick town, and both are identical."

"Want any help in this case to find 'Jack Fremont?"

"Well, this is whom I expect to be the brother of my suspect Penelope Fremont. I think I got it though, I'm sure Sarge and Captain would love your report on your missing cat." Amy chuckles, walking away.

"For your information, the cat was found under the stairs as if the cat never left," Jake says. ' _Like that's any better, I will get on that case._ ' he thought.

...

Amy strode into the room, and then stood in front of the captain. "Sir, I'd like to chat with you about this case of mine."

"If it's how the case is boring, or how it 'suck balls', I don't see how you're into Peralta; his mouth is as filthy as his desk, then I'm not interested."

"No, it's quite the opposite. I was wondering if I'm being too hasty. My suspect, Penelope could likely be related - and by likely, I'm 100% positive - to a former convict of mine. She is smuggling and cooking up a new drugs called _Catscratch_. I did research on Jack and Penelope and both are linked to a few people. Do you think I could talk to her brother and see if I could get him to talk since he may be a part of the operation?"

"I don't think you're being swift. You did the research. If it's good for the case and it gets you to solve it, then I don't see why not. I mean, what do you have to lose?"

"Well, I'd have to leave work early as he's imprisoned in the NYSDOC Midstate correctional facility in Marcy."

"That's fine, Amy. You're doing your job and it's one less complaint I'll have to deal with today. Do you want to bring Peralta or partner up with anyone?"

"No sir. I think I can handle this on my own. Plus, everyone will volunteer to come with and take time away from their work."

"That's true detective. I trust you. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Captain, I'll report if anything goes wrong," Amy said, saluting the Captain and then leaving the office.

Getting ready for the four-hour drive, Amy went to her desk and put the files in her bag.

"Where are you headed off to?" Jake asked.

"I'm heading to see Fremont."

"Want anyone, i.e. me," Jake winked, "to come with you?"

"Actually, Holt says I should do this alone, so no assignments will be forgotten."

"It's just a cat and it was found once I got there. It was a waste of my time and now I'm wasting more of my time doing this god-awful paperwork."

"Look, I'll stay in touch. I'll be back home tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Amy kissed Jake on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tell me about it when you get back."

"I promise," Amy said, walking towards the elevator.

...

Jake finally finished the reports on the dumb cat and placed it in his complete stack.

"So, where did Amy run off to, she's too dedicated to her work, I mean these assignments are trash!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Her assignment is the only interesting one, her drug case may actually be worthwhile. Allegedly, her suspect may be in relations with a criminal from one of her past cases and she went to NYSDOC to talk with him," Jake answered.

"Damn, wish I could have received that case, wait, who went with her for backup?"

"No one, Holt trusts her and doesn't want any of us to take time away with our boring cases."

"That's unusual, she's going to prison to visit a former convict and he didn't recommend to have some backup, in case it goes abruptly. How are you holding up?"

"He's captain, he knows what's best, I trust him with his decision. Plus, the prison is swarming with guards, so she's safe."

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriend, she doesn't have someone to protect her; someone she can trust. Amy is frail, she may have a tough exterior; due to the gun, but they'll eat her alive. Does she have an execution plan?"

"Rosa, come on, this is Amy we're talking about, she probably has a million plans and backup plans; she has a backup plan to the backup plans. I think she's covered, I believe in her and I think she'll be safe, I mean name a safer place than prison."

"Your home, the precinct, the library, the paper & folder supply store she never shuts' up about."

"Rosa, come on, be real." Jake scoffs.

...

Amy arrives at NYSDOC, she sauntered to the prison; getting patted down by security. She grabs a visitor pass and follows a guard to the visitors' quarters.

Jack is sitting alone, contently, he doesn't get many visitors; family is either dead or disowned him. He sees Amy Santiago, he hasn't seen her in five years, when he was prosecuted and sentenced to 10 years in jail. He's puzzled as to why she wants to speak with him.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Santiago, what do I owe the honor?"

"Jack, I want to talk with you about your sister, Penelope. Does she ever come visit here?"

"No, she disowned me, I don't get many visitors, why do you ask?"

"You see, she is a current primary suspect in my drug case and I was wondering if you had any idea about it?"

"No, I don't, just because I did drugs and smuggled, it doesn't make it a family brand!"

"I'm sorry, but I have evidence of her crimes and she is cooking the new drug _catscratch_. Do you have any idea where she is? Or, where she might be."

No, I don't! Even if I did, why would I help you? I may be tied down and locked up, but I wouldn't rat out my sister. I think we're done here." Jack yells, getting up and leaving the visitors room.

Amy sighs; disappointed her visit didn't go the way she'd hope, but maybe, she could ask for files of any visitors he may have had recently.

...

Later in the evening, Amy and Jake were home for the night; laying in bed watching _House Hunters International._

"So, how did the visit go?"

"Terribly, he wouldn't budge. I feel like he's hiding something though, I asked for some records of visitors he's received in the last few months; maybe one of them knows where she may be located."

"Damn, I'm so envious about this case, but you know this case and the suspects more than anyone."

"It's started off as a typical drug crime, but it's actually getting deep and mysterious, one of the best cases we've had all month."

"More like the best case, all month. It seems so cool, going into prisons, dealing with convicts, lurking through the prison, getting evidence from the prison. Man, I miss prison."

"Weird, but hey, what about your cat?" Amy joked.

"Amy, don't joke about the cat, that was by far the worst case I ever worked on. No, it's worse than 'worse' it sucked Boyle freshly cooked animal genitalia."

"Eww, what do I see in you?"

"My oddly shaped physique, my sense of humor and my kablamo adventures?"

"That's right, don't forget about our crazy ass bets," Amy smiles, kissing Jake's cheek.

Jake grins, and pulls Amy into his arms, feeling incredibly blessed to have such an amazing girl like Amy, sure she's boring, has a weird fetish about paperwork and folders, has never done anything remotely dangerous, and wears strictly pantsuits, but he wouldn't trade her for the world.

...

The next morning, Amy and Jake arrived to work, on time; Jake for once didn't sleep through his multiple alarms. The first thing that Amy does is search through the visitors' list and she doesn't see Penelope's name, but she does see a girl marked under Jordyn Cavanaugh. Maybe, Jordyn knows a thing about Penelope. Amy decided to do her own personal background check on Jordyn.

"That's weird," Amy murmured.

"What's up?" Jake asked, looking up from his latest assignment, an elderly man being detained for streaking through Central Park.

"I was gazing through the files and I found a female, Jordyn Cavanaugh, but I did a background check on her, and it shows she's been deceased for months."

"Maybe Jordyn is just an alias," Rosa overheard, interjecting into the conversation.

"Yeah, maybe someone is using her name as a coverup," Boyle informed.

"Obviously whomever this Jordyn girl doesn't want to be known, so she's covering up her tracks so no one gets suspicious," Jake suggested.

"Oh, my God." Amy gasped.

"Oh, did you see my popularity list?" Gina asked. "Sorry, I won't be changing the results, they are confirmed."

 **Popularity in 99th Precinct**

 **1) Gina Linetti**

 **2) Gina Linetti**

 **3) Gina Linetti**

 **4) Gina Linetti**

 **5) Gina Linetti**

 **6) Jake Peralta**

 **7) Rosa Diaz**

 **8) Raymond Holt**

 **9) Terry Jeffords**

 **10)**

 **11)**

 **12)**

 **13)**

 **14)**

 **15) Amy Santiago**

 **16) Hitchcock/Scully**

 **"** Gina, this list is totally unacceptable! You cannot place yourself in the top 5, and how do you place me after Holt?" Terry asked, offended.

"Well, no one is worthy of sharing the top 5 with me and plus, you still haven't shown me your pecs and ridden on a white stallion and picked me up for a date to go shopping at Lush," Gina responded.

"Gina, make a new list, it better be accurate, and you won't stop until it's just right," Terry demanded.

"Wait, you're not going to mention that I'm not even on the list, and she didn't even include a 10-14," Charles said.

"Boyle, this isn't about you, get back to your damn case," Terry hollered.

Swallowing himself into his work, Charles collapsed into his desk chair. ' _Who knew Terry was into popularity_ ' Boyle thought.

...

For the last hour, Amy has been doing hard research on Jordyn Cavanaugh, figuring out if she had any relations between the Fremont siblings. Not much is surrounding towards what happened between Jordyn and her mysterious passing. Jordyn was last seen walking in a park at night, then she just disappears. Months later, she was found deceased in a dumpster. No trace of DNA or fingerprints were found.

When all hopes were about to be lost, Amy scrolls through photos of Jordyn and saw the Fremont's with her, side by side; in the exact park, she disappeared.

"Holy hell," Amy gushed.

Jake got up from his desk and walked over to Amy's desk, admiring the picture.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Yes, Jordyn knows Penelope and Jack. Her death is mysterious, but I believe that these two have something to do with her murder, or knows information pertaining to it."

"That's great, so it's definitely P-Mont."

"P-Mont?" Amy questioned, slightly confused by the terrible nickname.

"Penelope, I gave her a cool nickname."

"It's as if Charles came up with the nickname." Amy chuckled.

"Hey, I think P-Mont is a clever nickname... Oh, wait, I see your joke and all I have to say is, that's cold." Charles chided.

"The point is, you know that it's undoubtedly Penelope, and you can assume that she and Jack are in cahoots." Jake addressed.

"So what's your next step?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't have an address for Penelope. I am not sure the address on Jordyn's record is where Penelope is staying. I don't think Jack would give out any information. I'll just have to hold off and continue to gather evidence."

"That's a good call, that way you can make the arrest when you know all the facts."

...

"Here's what we know, Amy stopped by; tempting me into talking, asking about C _atscratch_. She suspects that you're behind it and believes we're partnering up. I'm sure she figured out by now that you're Jordyn." Jack explained the plan to Penelope.

"Which means... she's only that much closer to catching me in the act, without knowing my location. If we really want to seek revenge, we must stage the accident."

"Why stop at the accident, let's just kill her and throw her somewhere, this time do a better job at hiding the evidence, or burning the evidence."

"That's why you're the leader of this operation, we cannot let her or any of her cop friends figure it out; this is revenge on her; any of her friends that stand in our way, we'll just have to execute them one by one."

"You cannot lock away a Fremont, without some heinous backlash. Now, here is some information on her, she lives in Brooklyn, she works in the 99th precinct. Her boyfriend, Jake Peralta, if and at any cost use him as leverage. Remember the plan, P?"

"Yep, move into the city, pretend to be her friend, and then kill her, not leaving a single trace."

"Yep, you look like nothing in the picture, she'll hardly recognize you."

"Yep, the plastic surgery truly paid off." Penelope laughed.

* * *

 _There is_ vengeance _going around. No one is safe, how will they capture and defeat the Fremonts. Everything is about to change and all the evidence is beneath their noses. Hopefully, a detective figures out the plan before it's too late, a murder is being plotted. It's true: keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

 _Everything is not always what it seems!_

* * *

 **The first chapter is completed. How far will this plan go? Will it go too far? Is anyone safe? Stay tuned for the next chapter to watch the plan unfold.**


	2. Strategic Manipulation

**Thank you so much for the love that the first chapter received! I haven't written stories in a couple of years, I'm glad everyone has enjoyed the first chapter; it's about to get crazier!**

 **Hope you dig the second chapter of _Death Sentence_.**

* * *

" _Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which will win. And one cannot exist without the other."_

 _~Eric Burdon._

How do you define good? How do you define evil? Is there a true difference between the two?

A good person is an individual who knows their strengths and weaknesses, who knows their limitations and are fully aware of their choices and consequences. Same goes for evil, they know where they lack and where they succeed. The only true difference between the two is how they handle their shadows, one chooses to improve and try again, the other chooses to lash out and fight against it.

Where do you lie?

* * *

 _Death Sentence_

 _Chapter 2: Strategic Manipulation_

 _48 Hours Later_

 _The "Amy Dietiago Project" is underway. It's a simple, yet diabolical plan. Penelope, who for this scheme is changing her name to Becca Carter; to avoid any traces that lead back to her. "Becca" recently moved to New York and plans on befriending Amy, learning all of her secrets, fears, and desires. The last 48 hours consisted of learning about Amy and her character; from interests, where she's from, down to her allergies. Amy Santiago is about to meet her best friend and her worst nightmare._

 _..._

 _In the last 48 hours, the only piece of evidence Amy receives was Jordyn who recently went down to NYSDOC to visit Jack. She suspects that the talk relates to the recent conversation she had with Jack; confirming that Jordyn is Penelope._

 _Amy's drive for the case is grueling to watch. Jake's been extremely supportive, he sees the dedication that she's putting into the case, he wants it solved just as much as she does._

 _Not much evidence has unveiled, still, Amy has not and will not quit until she discovers a location for Penelope and tracks her down._

 _It's the beginning of the workday. The daily briefing meeting on the currently assigned cases is anything besides interesting._

 _"_ Despite the lack of interesting cases, I'm pleased that the workload hasn't changed. I'm sure cases will come flying in soon," Terry declares.

"Keep up the good work, dismissed."

The Detectives rose from their seats and made their way back to their desk,

"Amy, I was wondering if you need any help on the case? I know the evidence isn't there, however, if the two of us work together, I'm sure it'll be solved in no time," Jake inquires.

"No thanks, I think it's best if we keep this separate. The evidence is locked up and concealed. Not much of a trace is surrounding the case. I can't solve this case if there isn't any lingering evidence," Amy sighs.

"Oh, Penelope must be good at hiding her evidence."

"Jack was also good at concealing evidence. It took me months to figure out his scheme. However, this case is different, Penelope must've taken on her brother skills and developed her own along the way."

Rosa overheard the conversation amongst Jake and Amy,

"Amy, don't you think you're putting too much of yourself in the case? You haven't withdrawn yourself from the case in two days," Rosa states.

"You want to know what I do when I become stressed during a case, I ride my hog. The wind in my hair, the freedom. Try to relax and maybe something will come to you." she advised.

"Rosa does make a point, want to know what I do when I'm stressed? I cook. I prepare exquisite dishes from all over the world. Eating is the best source of comfort," Charles chimes.

"Wrong, Boyle once again you prove that you know nothing. The best way to relieve stress is to dance; calming your muscles, grooving to the music, the standing ovations. That's the true way to relax," Gina interjects.

"Oh sure, twerking and body rolls calms me down. It makes you look foolish and distasteful," Boyle argues.

"The only thing that is distasteful is Monkey butt and cow testicles, it's not ' _exquisite_ ', it's vile," Gina testifies.

"It is a palate expander, it enhances your taste and mind."

"So does dancing, it enhances your mind. News flash Boyle- exercise is beneficial, try it sometime."

"Please, I work out all the time," Boyle retaliates.

"Walking to your car doesn't count! If you exercise, how come you aren't as buff as Terry?"

"No ones wants another Terry."

Terry overhears the conversation going on amongst the precinct,

"Hey, this doesn't sound like work. By the way, the best way to relieve stress is-"

"Yogurt?" Jake asks.

"No, that's the best dairy product. The best way to relieve stress is-"

"Being shirtless," Gina interrupts.

"Why would I finish my sentence with being shirtless?" Terry rebukes. "What I was going to say, the best way to relieve stress is getting 7-9 hours of sleep every night."

"That's lame, the way I relieve stress is sex, or solving a crime," Jake responds.

Holt comes out of his office, "Hey, this doesn't sound like you're working. Get back to your cases, I understand the cases may be unbearable, but it's your job to solve them and then complete the paperwork. At the end of the day, I expect a massive collection of paperwork on my desk."

Holt closes the door; going back to his desk.

Everyone grows silent and returns to their tasks.

Jake turns to Amy, "Hey, if you need help relieving stress I can help, I was partially joking about the sex- unless you're interested. We could go for a walk to the library, I'll even go to the paper & folder supply store you adore so much?" Jake offers.

"I appreciate that you care, but I'm not stressed; I'm currently at a halt. I don't need to calm down, I am relaxed. Please, continue working on your case and I'll focus on mine," Amy answers.

Jake frowns, "Geez, I'm only trying to help, sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

Amy felt guilty, she didn't mean to upset him; she only wanted everyone to drop her case. She didn't feel stressed, only frustration due to her case not going anywhere. It's taking more time to solve than she anticipated, wishing to get quicker results.

...

Penelope is going over last-minute final training to take down Amy. She's with her brother reviewing the plan one final time.

"What's Amy biggest allergy?" Jack quizzes.

"Dogs, she typically sneezes when she's near dogs," Penelope answers.

"Correct, what would you say is Amy's biggest flaw?"

"Besides all of them," Penelope laughs. "I would say being overbearing and compulsive."

"Both are correct."

"What's her badge number."

"Don't tell me, I know this one... I remember it's 98204."

"Spot on, one more and I think you'll be all set- what's her ultimate fear?"

"She's claustrophobic, so being trapped in dense spaces."

"You nailed it, one more time what's the plan?"

"To befriend her, ultimately, her showing me the precinct and her home, gaining more knowledge about her and the case; possibly giving her false information, to have her lose our trail, and then if all else fails, kill her."

"You are ready Penelope, or should I say, Becca."

"Let's go befriend a Santiago," Penelope says, her and Jack both chuckling.

...

Amy decides that after five hours of staring at the evidence, hoping it jumps in her face, decides that she should and go take a walk; to clear her head before heading back and staring at it for the rest of her shift. Amy isn't experiencing a slump, there isn't any evidence or clear info about Penelope, Jack was useless for not giving any information. Amy knew that Jack knew something, she wasn't sure how much he knew.

Amy is glancing at the ground; kicking a rock that's in her path when she accidentally bumps into a young woman, who's in her mid-20s.

"I am terribly sorry, are you okay?"

"It's alright, I'm fine. Hey, I'm Becca, I just moved into the city, I was wondering if you could show me around; show me what's New York is all about?"

"I'm Amy, I don't see why not, I could use the distraction, I've had an interminable day."

"Oh, tell me about it, maybe I can help," Becca says.

...

 _Jake is tapping his pen on his desk, he hasn't talked to Amy since the little spat they had earlier. He felt culpable for the argument, he was badgering her about being on the investigation and coddling her, from talking to her about stress to trying to throw himself into finding some evidence. He only wanted to help. He felt like she'd be closer to solving it if two minds were on the case, rather than one. He wishes he could've handled his response more maturely. He knew how stressed she was (whether she liked to admit it or not) and knew the case was slowly getting to her. Jake saw Amy leave about an hour and a half ago, not telling him where she went, or how long she'd be gone. He couldn't tell if she was still upset with him or not. He's minutes away from getting up and going to look for her, when she enters the precinct, with a girl._

 _'Is that Penelope?"_ he thought. Amy and 'Becca' were laughing, ' _Wait, why would she be laughing if this is Penelope,_ ' he continued. Jake never met this friend of Amy's before, nor did she mention to him a friend was coming to visit.

Jake gets up and approaches the two girls, "Hey Ames, who's your friend?"

"Jake, this is Becca, she recently moved to the city and I was just showing her around."

"And you decide to show her where we work?" He asked.

"No, she was telling me countless stories about you, that I practically begged her if I could meet you." Becca smiles, hugging Jake.

"I hope the stories she told weren't embarrassing," Jake begs, laughing nervously.

"Not yet, anyway." Becca jokes.

"Amy, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Jake asks.

"Sure, I'll be right back Becca," Amy responds.

Jake took Amy's hand and went into the break room; closing the door behind them.

"First, I want to apologize about the little argument we had earlier." He said, "But, why didn't you tell me a friend was coming to the city?"

"I'm sorry about the fight too and I just met her. After I left I was taking a stroll; to clear my head when I accidentally bumped into her. She is new to the city and asked if I could show her around and I was happy too." Amy recalls.

"Isn't this a little suspicious. Don't you think it's weird that all of a sudden a new girl shows up in the city and asks to be shown around, right when you start working on the case? Don't you think this is Penelope, or maybe one of her moles to spy on you?"

"No, I don't think she is a mole, she's a young girl; she hasn't mentioned the case or tried to get any information from it. Look, you wanted me to relax and take a break from the case and I am. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep my eyes open."

"That's all I ask, now let's get back to work before anyone gets too suspicious." Amy nods, as they both left the break room.

"So, Becca where did you move from?" Jake asked.

"I am originally from Chicago, but I want to go to school here for fashion design. New York is one of the top Fashion Capitals of the world! Why not be where the magic happens?"

"That's actually pretty cool, have any sketches or designs we could see?" Gina asked, "Hey, I'm in a dance group, do you think you could design our costumes, see I'd do it, but I'm pretty busy with the choreography, the lessons, and auditions. My life is hard."

"Oh, I'd love too, write out suggestions of what you vision your costumes to emulate and I'll get right on it."

"Amy, why haven't you introduced me to this friend? If you have cool friends like Becca, I may boost your status on the list." Gina states.

"Well, she and I met earlier." Gina rolls her eyes, but proceed to make a list of demands she wants on the costumes.

"Anyway Ames, I'll let you get back to work. We still on for tonight?" Becca asks.

"We sure are, I'll see you at Shaw's at 9." Becca waves as she leaves, taking the stairs.

Amy smiles, "wait, you invited her to 'our' bar?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, we all usually go there for a couple hours every night, why not include her? It's her first night in the city," Amy replies, "Jake are you jealous of Becca?" she asks.

Jake scoffs, "Me jealous, pfft no. We all just met her, we barely know her, shouldn't we get into her in a casual setting?"

"What's more casual than a bar- we drink, get drunk, and smash talk. It's like one of my family reunions." Rosa states.

"You know what I mean, it's our turf, she hasn't done the squads initiation."

"Initiation? We don't have an initiation. Look, I understand you don't have her trust yet; for whatever reason. But if you give her a chance." Amy says, leaning into Jake's ears whispering, "I'll give you the best 3 minutes of your life before we go to bed."

Jake grows the biggest grin, "Let's go get drunk!"

Amy chuckles and kisses his cheek.

...

It's 9 o'clock, the squad was slowly merging into Shaw's. Normally the squad would have some winding down time before they go to Shaw's; mostly to get out of their work attire, but Holt has been persistent and wanted their paperwork on his desk.

The first to arrive were Charles and Gina.

"So, ready for the Boyle family reunion next week?" Charles asks. Boyle and Gina are stepsiblings, their parents got married a couple years ago. Gina is still weirded out being a part of the Boyle clan, especially when she slept with Charles before their parents met.

"No, spending an entire week with the Boyle's will be a nightmare. I already feel like it's a Boyle reunion with us working together, now I have to spend time with the rest of your family, I may die on this trip." Gina responds.

"It's not so bad, we sing family songs, have a dance off-"

"Wait, a dance-off?" Gina asks, "Like modern dancing?"

"No, ballroom, us Boyle's love _Dancing with the Stars_."

"Wow, I might actually die due to this conversation." Gina rebuttals.

Next to Arrive is Rosa and Terry.

"So, how are you holding up about Pimento?" Terry asks.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't feel lonely."

"Being lonely is the best feeling, there's no disappointment; it's just you. I can do what I want without anyone's opinion," Rosa says, "What's not to like?"

"Look having alone time is great, but being lonely sucks. You don't have to get back out there, but find time to hang out with friends; whether if it's with the squad or friends outside of work."

"Why are we even talking about my love life? I vowed I would never talk about it after being with Marcus." Rosa says, walking away from the conversation.

"Rosa, come on we care about you!" Terry yells, following her.

Not long after, Amy, Jake, and Becca arrive,

"This bar is charming and adorable, the bars back in Chicago is loud and congested," Becca informs.

"That sounds awesome," Jake responds. Becca and Amy both looked at him with skepticism.

"What's so fascinating about a bar that's too busy that servers 'accidentally' dumps alcohol on you, to men grinding on you as if you asked for it?" Becca counters.

"Free beer, free lap dances? I don't know, but the people sound friendly," Jake said.

"The people were uncivil; distasteful towards women, vile to the employees, always causing a brawl."

Jake appeared dumbfounded, no matter how many conversations he had with Becca, most gradually turns into an argument. He was only trying to make friends with Becca, a girl Amy has taken a keen to. He didn't know what Amy saw in her, but hopefully, the adrenaline will wear off. Even though Jake didn't want to admit, he liked her better when she was stressed about the case.

Jake walks away and starts talking to Gina and Charles.

"Having fun with Amy's friend?" Gina asked.

"No, she's contentious, no matter what I say, she likes to jump down my throat. She was telling us a story about a Chicago bar; the bar sounded cool, I mean it was crowded and deafening, reminding me of a concert at Time Square; what's not to like? She proceeds to tell me that people are vile and disorderly, does she not realize that my job is about taking care of the disorderly and that I find it enjoyable."

"Dude, that bar sounds entertaining, I like her though, she's similar to Amy; except more tolerable," Gina adds.

"How does she remind you of Amy? She's nothing like her," Jake exclaims.

"Well, earlier at work, while you were in the bathroom, I overheard Becca and Amy rave and geeking out over folders and pens. Becca has an abnormal obsession over office supplies like Amy. Which I didn't know was even possible."

"Yeah," Charles interjects, "I also heard a conversation how they both grew up with seven brothers and both have severe allergies towards dogs. Becca seems she could be Amy's twin."

"Do you think that's a coincidence?" Jake asks.

"Are we talking about Becca and Amy strange similarities?' Rosa chimes in.

"Yeah, you noticed too?" Gina questions.

"Yeah, as I walked past them, I heard them talking about going to a crossword puzzle camp, and being the 'Queen Solvers'. It made my ears bleed."

Terry eventually found Rosa, "There you are, you didn't want to talk about your love life with me, but you would rather talk about it with the rest of the squad?" Terry interrogates.

"No,- wait you're saying Rosa, this Rosa was talking about her love life?' Gina chuckles.

"We were talking about Becca and Amy?" Jake clarifies.

"Those two are scarily similar, how similar can two individuals be? As I was trying to catch up to Rosa, I heard them talking about playing the French Horn in High School and how they are both extremely claustrophobic," Terry recalls.

"Is it me, or is it that Becca is trying to mimic Amy? What if Becca is trying to get under Amy's skin and distract her from the case. Maybe she is one of Penelope moles and she studied Amy?" Jake proposes.

"You know, that doesn't sound ridiculous, I mean you can guess some traits by looking at her, but there were a few specific details that cannot be explained. Jake, you might be on to something." Terry says.

"Looks like we have our own little investigation on our hands." Jake marvels, "Finally, an interesting case."

"A secret case, we'll keep a look out on it, but this stays between us." Terry corrected.

"A secret case, even better." Jake gleams.

...

Amy offered Becca to stay the night at her and Jake's apartment since her apartment isn't all settled in.

The next morning Becca (who is now Penelope at the moment) was quietly talking on the phone with Jack.

"So, got any information yet?" Jack asked.

"Nope, Jake doesn't like me, but Amy is totally in awe with me, feeling she finally knows someone who has her same and boring interests."

"I thought we were going to have Jake befriend you, wasn't that part of the plan? Are you already screwing this up?"

"No, I thought of something better. Jake will get suspicious and do is own digging, and once I catch him to being close to solving the case, I'll kill him; leaving Amy in hysterics that she'll have to leave the squad due to her broken heart and mysteriously, I'll steal the evidence and burn it."

"Oh, that's an even better plan than we had earlier, continue with that plan. Penelope, don't let me down."

"Oh trust me, Jack, I doubt anyone knows I'm Penelope."

Penelope hangs up the phone and puts her mindset back to Becca.

What Penelope didn't realize is that Jake recorded that phone call and had proof Becca is Penelope. He was flabbergasted as he thought she was a mole, but he is still correct that this whole Becca scenario is a facade. He didn't know how to tell Amy about the call, but he'll have to do it in private.

Jake emerges from the hallway two minutes later, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Becca, did you sleep well?"

"I did, your apartment is exquisite."

"Thanks, it's actually Amy's apartment. Want some breakfast, I can cook up some mean eggs?"

"Sure, that'd be great, is Amy getting ready?"

"Yeah, plus she doesn't cook since she's terrible at it. She should be out in a few."

Jake starts whipping up some eggs, Becca quietly sneaks off into the bathroom.

' _Crap, if he heard that phone call, I might have to kill him sooner than I thought. Oh well, it's not my funeral._ ' Becca thought.

* * *

 _Things are turning for the worst. What is Becca's, or should I say Penelope's next step? Is the entire squad safe? How soon until this scheme falls apart? What is Jake next move?_

 _Things are heating up and being dished out. I guess it's true, Jake is an amazing detective/genius._

* * *

 **How will the rest play out? Thanks again for the love, I'll try and get out chapters once or twice a week! The second chapter is completed, stay tuned for the next one.**


	3. Love at all Cost

**Thanks for the tremendous love that the two chapters received. In the last two chapters, I received over 500 views. I'm elated that you are relishing the story.**

 **A great deal has happened in the first two chapters and it's about to become unhinged in this chapter.**

 **Hope everyone likes the third chapter of _Death Sentence_.**

* * *

" _Love is not a feeling of happiness. Love is a willingness to sacrifice._ "

 _~Michael Novak._

Sacrifice. We all, at one time or another, have endured making a sacrifice. Making a sacrifice is a part of life, it can be a disappointment. However, has one made a sacrifice as an impulse? Meaning, has one made a sacrifice without thinking about the consequences; reasoning can include- one knew the decision instantly and acted on it, or one chose to follow their heart. A relationship is all about making sacrifices. A strong relationship is two individuals who are ready to sacrifice anything and everything for each other.

How far is one willing to strive in a relationship? A couple is about to learn about making sacrifices, hopefully, they made an ample decision.

* * *

 _Death Sentence_

 _Chapter 3: Love at all Cost_

 _Becca went back to her apartment not long after her, Jake, and Amy ate breakfast. Becca believes Jake is slowly grasping on to the scheme and she needs to devise the perfect plan to execute his murder; making it seem like an accident._

...

Becca is currently jotting ideas on Jake's death,

"Now, I could make it seem as if he committed suicide, however, he is content in life and isn't at all depressed," She whispers to herself, "That would make it seem more suspicious and lead them to me. Wait, if I 'fix' his car and he is in a wreck, then it'd be the manufacturer's fault, but I would need to 'fix' the car without his knowledge. I'll just need to check for surveillance and I'll be fit to proceed." She chuckles. "I reckon that the Amy Dietiago Project is turning into Jake Dieralta Project... Jake Kilalta Project... Jake Murderalta Project? Whatever, he's going to die tonight."

Becca is doing illicit research on Jake; figuring out what his license plate number, his badge number, and his social security number's are. She wants any and all information she can collect. She knew killing him would be easy; what was going to be the true challenge is convincing him to meet her somewhere to kill him. She figures if he and Amy live together, his car may still be at the apartment, so the only logical way is to kill him in a disclosed area and burn the body, no trace- making it unsolvable. Becca only had a short window of opportunity before Jake convicts her and solves the case and gives Amy the evidence she needs. Becca must act fast.

...

The briefing meetings as always, were tedious. There weren't any valuable cases; besides Amy's drug case. All the cases were beat cop level at best- graffiti, squirrels, streaking in a fountain, public disturbance. The crimes are getting worse, not accepting that other precincts are getting all the best cases, while the 9-9 is stuck with subpar cases at best.

Amy and Jake are sitting at their desk,

"Do you know why Becca left suddenly?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea, maybe she was eager to finish her apartment or a family emergency?" Jake suggests. Jake needed to show Amy the video he recorded from this morning proving that Becca is Penelope and everything is a charade.

"Amy, I believe I have evidence that will progress the case-"

"Jake, I love you, and I know that you want to be a part of this case, whatever evidence you have I probably already figured out, this case as of right now is unsolvable," Amy interrupts.

"I honestly doubt you know what I found," Jake mutters, under his breath. "Okay, I'll just work on my case, which happens to be..." he responds, looking into his case file. "Oh joy, my case is about an elderly man, who happened to graffiti alongside a building."

"That is exciting," Amy reassured.

"With his own feces."

"Oh, that's disgusting, I hope you catch the guy."

"Why can't the graffiti be something cooler, like someone's blood and it leads to a murder." Jake moans. "I'll be back, Let me catch Crapbag; he seriously planted his crap in a bag, as described by bystanders." Jake kisses Amy's forehead and goes towards the elevator.

What Jake didn't realize was, Amy, indeed planted cameras throughout the apartment. She predicted that Becca was, in fact, Penelope. Amy knew someone couldn't have her exact interests and superstitions, it was as if she was looking at herself in the mirror. In the middle of the night, Amy installed cameras in case 'Becca' decided to call the prison. She didn't enjoy lying to Jake, she also doesn't need Jake to worry when she catches Becca in the act. She only desires to protect him, she knew Becca didn't take a keen to him and Amy doesn't want him injured due to the case.

"Why so gloomy, did you glance at the newly updated popularity list I posted in the break room?" Gina inquires. "I believe the list is more accurate than the first; I put an oodles of time and passion into this poll."

 **Gina New and Improved Popularity List**

 **1) Gina Linetti**

 **2) Beyonce**

 **3) Becca what's her name**

 **4) Jake Peralta**

 **5) Rosa Diaz**

 **6) Terry "Ebony Falcon" Jeffords**

 **7) Raymond Holt**

 **8) Amy Santiago**

 **9) Hitchcock/Scully**

 **10) Bill- Charles Look a Like**

 **11) Anyone but Boyle**

 **"** No, I haven't seen it," Amy responds. "I lied to Jake and I feel terrible. I never lied to him before. I only lied to him out of love."

"How awful could the lie be? I lie all the time, trust me lying is something that gets easier in time."

"I found out that Becca is a devious criminal and she is the answer to my case."

"Damn, I should probably revise the list, I cannot have a criminal on there. I'm more disappointed that I trusted her to design my dance costumes for Dancy Raegan-"

Amy interrupts, "Gina, focus. I'm not sure on what I should do. I feel awful for not telling Jake about this, especially when he knows too."

"Wait, how does he know, but he doesn't know that you know."

"I installed cameras throughout the apartment and I saw him recording her, and when he tried to tell me about it, I panicked and acted mute."

"Well, where is Jake now?" Gina asked.

"He is currently working on his case, he's searching for an elder who graffitied."

"Well, if you desperately do not want him on the case, for whatever reason, find and detain her. What's more important is that she is caught, right? Now, I need to find someone else to design my costumes, I was looking forward to Becca making them, she was dazzling, even if she is a mini you."

"You realize that she was faking the entire time?"

"Yes, and that's what frustrates me dearly," Gina heads back to her desk and sulks.

Amy couldn't believe that she is considering taking advice from Gina. As deranged as the advice was about the lying portion, she did prove a valid point about detaining Penelope. If she can seize Penelope without Jake, the case can be behind her. She quickly deliberates a plan, she has limited time before Jake figures out where she is. Whether she chooses to acknowledge it or not Jake is, in fact, the amazing "detective/genius".

Amy quickly packs up her bag and leaves the precinct.

...

Terry walks up to Gina with the list in his hand,

"Why did you include Becca, Beyonce, and Bill on the list, they don't even work here?"

"Well, you told me I cannot include only myself in the top 5, so I added some fillers, fabulous news- you're above the Captain, and number 6. That's impressive!"

"Not impressive enough, the list should only be compiled to those who work in the precinct, I am not satisfied with the list, you can add Beyonce, Bill, and Becca on a hypothetical list, but not on this list."

"Why do you even care about the list, it's supposed to be fun?"

"Terry likes being on top."

"Gina, I am not on the list," Boyle interjects.

"Your name is, your after number 11."

"At least include me as number 12."

"It's implied, that should be enough."

"Gina, I want a new list posted by the end of the day, no fillers, just strictly precinct faculty," Terry demands. "Boyle get back to your squirrel case."

Boyle glares at Gina and heads back to his desk.

...

Jake is currently searching for Henry MacEntire. He found his address. He had left the ' _crime scene'. 'It's_ embarrassing _to even call this a crime_ ' Jake thought. What made it more shameful is what the perpetrator graffitied- his own address. Jake already had the address due to conducting a background check. Jake honestly was curious on what Henry wrote.

Jake knocked on Henry door, "NYPD," he states.

Henry opened up the door, "Are you here about my art?"

"Wow, I didn't even need to get a confession from you. Man, this job went to the crapper." Jake jokes, "Guess the _crap's_ out of the bag." Jake handcuffs Henry and takes him down to the precinct.

...

Amy walks into the abandoned alley, she is lurking and waiting for Penelope to jump out and to meet her worst nightmare. Amy called 'Becca', asking her to meet somewhere quiet. Amy made up this hysterical lie about Jake. Amy knew that 'Becca' would feed off of this lie and use it as a tactic. 'Becca' suggested this abandoned alley since there is a lack of eavesdroppers and it's private.

Penelope emerges from the bushes that were behind Amy.

"Glad you found the alley so easily, it's so quiet and peaceful; not many joggers come through here."

"I understand why, it's a tad petrifying, seems as if there are numerous crime cartels in this alley. How did you know about the alley, you recently moved here."

"Oh, it's close to my apartment, I stumbled upon it when I first moved in." Becca states. "So, you wanted to talk to me, I believe it was regarding Jake, what's up?"

"Well, Becca, you are not going to believe this, I recently found out that Jake is getting suspended from the NYPD." Amy proclaims.

Penelope indeed did not believe this, she suspected it was a lie, at the same time, she isn't surprised, from observing his actions, he clearly is childish and doesn't take his job seriously.

"What! How?" Becca mutters. "Did he do something outrageously vacuous?"

"Obviously, you know Jake. From what I heard and been told, he is suspended for falsely accusing, looking through the other detective's cases, and stealing evidence from the precinct."

"Why suspended? Why not fire the imbecile?"

"Jake claims that he is being framed for the crimes and has proof of who is behind it. Problem is, no one believes him and the video he said he received is no longer traceable."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"That's why I'm here, I already left him and now I only want to be with my new profound friend."

"Well, I cannot agree more, except for one thing?" Becca smirks.

"What is it?"

"I know you're lying, I know you know that I'm Jordyn Cavanaugh aka, Pen-elope Fremont."

"Why do you pronounce Penelope like that?" Amy

"It's not _Penelope."_ she groans. "No one ever pronounces my name right, it spells _Penelope_ , but it's pronounced Pen-elope."

"You cannot be frustrated on that assumption."

"Shut the hell up Amy, now that I have you, you're going to rue the day for dividing and convicting the Fremont's."

Penelope pulls out her gun and points it towards Amy, making Amy's eyes grow wide.

...

Jake saunters back into the precinct, he filed and arrested Henry for his crimes and placed him into the holding cell, ready to handle the monotonous paperwork that lies ahead of him. Jake sits at his desk and notices that Amy's bag is gone. ' _Where did she scurry off to?_ ' Jake thought. Jake assumed she went out to grab some coffee, Amy does love her coffee.

It's been roughly 30 minutes, Jake finishes his paperwork on Crapbag and Amy still isn't back. Jake is starting to panic, he didn't find a note, she hasn't messaged him, nor called. This isn't like Amy, something is up.

Jake walks towards Gina's desk, "Do you happen to know where Amy rushed off too? She's been gone for roughly 30 minutes and she didn't leave a note."

"Jake, I have more important matters to attend, Sarge is making me redo this damn list again, obviously he wants to be on top, but like I'm the best one here, most of you are buffoons and doesn't deserve the recognition," Gina responds.

"Gina, this is important, Amy is missing, do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Maybe the library, she probably couldn't concentrate on her case, probably due to Scully's nasty feet, or Hitchcock's loud chewing." She suggests.

"Amy could also be buying new binders and paperclips," Rosa suggests.

"I don't think so, she just bought new binders and the sale on the 'buy 3 get 1 half off' is still going on and she bought out the entire store.

"How about she's grabbing lunch with Kylie, you know, her other best friend?" Boyle proposed.

"No, Kylie is on the Trivia Cruise, she tried to sign Amy up, but I destroyed the postcard," Jake recalls.

"Well, she didn't tell any of us where she headed off too, but Amy is probably fine," Rosa concludes, heading back to her desk.

"I hate to say it, Amy may be cheating on you, that's the only explanation. It upsets me too buddy, I ship Jamy, but why else would she run off?" Charles consoled

"Boyle, don't be ridiculous, she isn't cheating on me, that's like the least likely event that is happening," Jake denies. "Gina, do you know if Becca stopped by."

Gina knew that she couldn't tell Jake about the information that Amy knew, but she is also Jake's childhood friend and Amy technically didn't tell her that she couldn't tell Jake.

"No, she didn't stop by, but Jake I do remember a conversation Amy and I had earlier."

"What is it?" he asks.

"Well, Amy told me that she figured out that Becca is actually Penelope and I suspect that she is probably detaining her as we speak."

"WHAT!? How did she find out? Do you know where she is meeting her?"

"She installed cameras throughout your apartment and overheard the conversation and she saw you filming that said conversation. she never said where she was heading.

"We need to go find her, wait, Holt, he may know where she is."

Jake rushes through Holt's office, without knocking, as his girlfriend's safety is too important. "Captain, do you know where Amy is, she is detaining Penelope as we speak, but she doesn't have any backup."

"She never told me she was meeting her, but I do keep trackers in the badges and guns, I'll check to see if she can be traced." Holt logs into his GPS system and waits for a location to appear.

It looks like she is at _Freeman Alley, New York, NY 10002_ **.** You want to bring the task force?" Holt asked.

"Yeah, that may be smart, she will not be getting away," Jake says, running off to help Amy. ' _I hope she isn't hurt, or worse killed._ ' He thought to himself.

...

"Look Penelope-"  
"It's pronounced Pen-elope." Becca snarls.

"Sorry, Pen-elope, listen, you don't have to do this, let's talk this out. I apologize that your brother is in prison and I cannot begin to fathom how difficult that is for you and your family, however, it doesn't need to become violent." Amy comforts.

"Shut the f**k up, listen I don't care if you're 'sorry' you threw my brother in jail, you ruined his life and now I'm going to ruin yours, revenge is a dish best served cold, which is what your body will be," Becca responds.

"It'll only get worse, if you kill me, it'll be traced back to you and you'll have a first-degree murder charge."

"No, I'll decapitate your body, destroy all the evidence, and I'll kill your precious boyfriend if I have too, I will roam free, while you'll be dead. I have this all planned out."

"No, you don't you're being irrational. Is this a crime, you're willing to commit, or is it a threat from your brother? Does your brother have someone on you, making sure you're following through, with any false move could also leave you dead? If that's the case, let us help you."

"No, I am a criminal I killed Jordyn, she to was close too solving our case, hence why she's dead, so don't think I won't kill you too. I'll make your death slow and painful. Unlike Jordyn, she didn't get to feel the torture that you will embark.

"Pen-elope, please don't do this it'll only make it worse-"

"NYPD, drop the weapons, get on the ground now! Jake yells."

"Did you call your precinct, oh girl, I'll kill you right now," Penelope says, cocking the gun.

Two men from the task force tackling Penelope to the ground,

"Oh my god, Amy are you okay?" Jake comforts, dashing over to her, hugging her.

"I'm fine and safe, how did you find me?" she says, hugging Jake back.

"Holt has trackers on all of our badges and guns. Please, don't ever run off without back up again, you had me worried sick."

"Sorry about that, the last thing I wanted was for you to worry."

"Ames, babe, I'll always worry about you, our job is dangerous and you never know what's going to happen."

"I worry about you too, especially if it's a graffiti man."

"Hey, Crapbag is caught and detained and now she's caught, okay John and Lucas, you can handcuff her," Jake says, to the two men, who were not getting up.

"Jake, are they okay?" Amy asks. Jake walks towards the two guys, he sees the Penelope is gone, but the two guys were dead, no blood, no pulse- they were poisoned.

"They're dead, she's gone."

"What, where could she have gone?"

"Look behind you," she said.

Jake and Amy slowly turned around and see Penelope.

"Look, I may actually kill the both of you, thanks for making my job easier."

"Penelope, you're not going to get away, there are numerous policemen in disguise, ready to take you down," Jake smirks.

"First of all it's Pen-elope, but they won't have any evidence that I committed the crime, I killed once and there are no links to me, and there's about to be two more."

"Pen-elope, seriously let us go," Amy says.

"Pen-elope?" Jake questions

"That's how she pronounces her name." Amy clarifies.

"Enough, who should I kill first. Jake or Amy. I have an idea, I'll just point at random, let fate decide." Penelope closes her eyes and spins around two times and points the gun at random and shoots.

"No!" ones shrieks as they leap in front of the other, sacrificing their life to save the other.

Penelope opens her eyes and ran off.

"Someone call 911!"

...

Gina finishes the list and posted it in the break room, "Sarge, I finally finished the list, in case you're interested." Gina stated, heading back to her desk.

Terry bolts to the break room to glance at the new and improved list.

"I have been waiting for this all day, let's see where Terry is placed."

 **Gina Third Attempt List of Popularity and Stardom**

 **1) Gina Linetti**

 **2) Jake Peralta**

 **3) Rosa Diaz**

 **4) Terry Jeffords**

 **5) Raymond "Captain" Holt**

 **6) Amy Santiago**

 **7) Hitchcock/Scully**

 **8) Anyone else**

 **...**

 **100) Charles Boyle**

"Yes, baby I am number 4." Terry walks over to Gina, "I think you did an impressive job on the list, thank you!"

"Sarge, the list is an abomination, she literally made me the 100th person, and made ' _anyone else'_ an option." Boyle lashes.

"Look, Boyle, she placed you on the list this time, that's all you wanted, get over it it's only a list," Terry said. "You see, anyone complaining regarding their ranks?"

"You, you've been forcing yourself in the top 5," Rosa recalls.

"I know where I stand, and I know I'm top 5 cool." Terry defends.

Holt walks out of the office, with a police radio in his hand,

"What's going on?" Terry asks.

"We have to go to the hospital, during a detainment that Jake and Amy were on, someone got shot. We also lost two members of our task force, due to poisoning"

"Please say it's not Jake, I cannot lose my best friend." Charles frowns. Everyone looks at Boyle.

"I don't know, the 7-8 are on the scene, both are heading to the hospital, we won't know any further information until we get there."

"Damn, Penelope is truly dark, shooting cops," Rosa remarks.

"I just hope both are safe," Gina says, the squad goes into the elevator, heading to the hospital.

* * *

 _Someone's life is on the line, where did Pen-elope run off too? Will she get caught and finally put to rest? Revenge may be a dish best served cold, but I hear that Karma is coming to town and she's a wicked Biotch. Don't get ahead of yourself, it's only the beginning._

* * *

 **I know I'm a terrible person, you'll have to wait to see who got shot. Cliffhanger after cliffhanger, but I promise I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one, I won't make you wait.**

 **Thanks again for all the love, I hope you loved this chapter, tell me what you think is going to happen. This chapter is complete, but I'll check in with you later.**


	4. Beautiful & Titanium

**I'm delighted by how much love this story is receiving. I did not anticipate this story having this massive following that it's obtaining. Honestly thought this story would be mainly for my interest and desires, however, I'm glad it's not the case. Thanks for reading, responding, and complimenting on the story. I know it ended on a cliffhanger, hopefully, any question(s) that you- the readers have will be answered in this upcoming chapter.**

 **Get ready for the fourth chapter of Death Sentence.**

* * *

 _"Life is a journey that must be traveled no matter how bad the roads and accommodations."_

 _~Oliver Goldsmith._

 _Life has one beginning and one ending with a ton of middle. Life has its ups and downs, similar to a rollercoaster, but the reactions one has towards life; to what they have been given is what truly matters, right? One is not remembered for their material and riches, rather by their legacy- accomplishments, attitude, and outlook._

 _Life has challenges and disadvantages, but do not dwell on them, live in the moment, life is precious; changing quickly. It's easier to move along than be left behind_.

* * *

 _Death Sentence_

 _Chapter 4: Beautiful & Titanium_

At the Hospital

The squad arrived quickly to the hospital; appalled by how south the detainment went. Two members of their task force were poisoned, possibly by the drug Catchscratch and Peralta or Santiago getting shot. Minimal details have been disclosed, but this case is becoming more substantial; starting off as a simple drug case to murder and attempted murder. It's not even a case at this point, rather an attack and an investigation that'll take the entire squad to solve and conquer.

No doctors nor nurses have walked up to the squad with news on how their friends are doing. Boyle is a nervous wreck; concerned for his best friend and his best friends' girlfriend. Rosa is twiddling her thumbs; uncomfortable being at the hospital, but showing support for her friends. Gina is texting and live-tweeting the events that are forthcoming. Terry is pacing back and forth; too nervous to stop. Hitchcock and Scully are scavenging for the vending machine. Holt, he's sitting there, watching doctors pass by, not being an expert on dealing with emotions, 'emotional jibber jabber' is something he's not strong at.

"Where are the doctors, it's been almost 45 minutes, there has to be some news, positive, negative, or indifferent," Gina moans.

"I cannot keep sitting here, I'm not sure how much longer I can take with just sitting around," Rosa remarks.

"We need to stay here for Jake and Amy, we need to remain calm and strong. I may seem collected, but I'm anxious and terrified. We need to stay here for them and not let any of our feelings empower us," Charles advises.

"Boyle is right, we cannot let our frustration take over. From this moment on, I'm going to sit here and relax," Terry states, sitting down next to Holt.

5 Minutes Later

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE MY FRIENDS ARE NOW, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT! HURRY UP, MAN!" Terry yells at the receptionist, who points to Terry to take a seat.

"That did not work," Terry sighs, sitting back down.

"I'm sure at any minute we're going to hear something- anything from a doctor," Holt responds.

The elevator dings and a distressed Jake walked out; his hands crossing over his chest, eyes red and swollen from crying, dried splattered blood on his shirt.

The squads peer their heads towards Jake and hasten to him, giving him a million questions.

"Is everything alright?" Rosa asked.

"Are you hurt? Is Amy hurt? Where is Amy?" Gina asked.

"What happened?" Terry asked.

Boyle embraced Jake, "I thought I was going to lose you, if you died, I would have killed myself. A world without Jake isn't a world worth living in."

Terry grabs Charles, "Come on man, let him breathe."

"Remember anything? Have any idea if Becca is caught?" Holt asked.

"I'm alright, I'm not injured. I'm not sure if she's caught, I put my primary focus on Amy," Jake choked.

"What happened, is she injured?" Rosa questions.

"She s-ssaved my life." Jake wheezed. "She jumped in front of me and to-took the b-b-bullet." Jake starts sobbing again, he hasn't seen Amy. No doctors or nurses will allow him to see her; not even giving him information on her injuries and what the prognosis is.

The squad embraced in a hug, while some members of the squad don't partake in emotions; hugs, tears, or even talking about pain and sorrow, they made an exception. No one, not even Charles ever saw Jake distraught, usually, he keeps a strong composure. Although this is Amy; his Amy. The love of his life, wounded, not knowing the severity of the injuries she sustained. How can anyone be strong when their entire world comes crashing down in an instant.

"Look, Amy is strong, she'll recover. She grew up with seven brothers, she'll probably sew herself together and walk out the elevator," Rosa jokes.

"You said it yourself, she's not as tough as she seems," Jake recalls.

"Well, I was wrong, she took that bullet, she had zero protection, other than her gun, and took a giant leap. That's strong, she may even be stronger than me."

"Rosa's right, she's a hero, taking a bullet, especially for a loved one. It's something you'd find in movies, young love, torn, sacrificing everything. It's meant to be, your love is similar to Titanic." Charles claims.

"Charles, it's best if you stopped talking," Gina says, "On a lighter note, should we send her condolence cards, or would she rather have binders and paper clips? I'm being serious, what would make her feel better: flowers or office supplies?"

"Let's take our minds off Detective Santiago, Jake can you take us back to the detainment? Can you recall anything?" Holt asked.

"Sir, are you sure that's what you want to focus on right now? It just happened-" Terry interjects.

"No, it's fine, the sooner I talk about it the better," Jake interrupts. "Well, it all started..."

 _Flashback_

 _"NO!" Amy shrieks, leaping in front of Jake, taking two bullets to the chest; falling to the ground. Penelope opened her eyes to find that she shot Amy, proceeding to run off._

 _Jake stood in terror, everything happened hastily, two members of the task force, poisoned by an unknown substance, Penelope shooting Amy._

 _"AMES!" Jake cries, kneeling in front of him, pressing his shirt against her wounds. Amy's eyes were fluttering shut, struggling to keep them open._

 _"Amy, babe, you need to stay awake, stay strong, we're going to grab help." Jake encouraged. "SOMEONE CALL 911!"_

 _An ambulance rushed over in 3 minutes. Jake eyes were bloodshot, his shirt stained with Amy's blood, her pulse was minimal, each second dropping little by little._

 _Jake went in the ambulance with her, holding her hand tightly. Jake was checked for wounds, but the only wound he had was his shattered heart, broken that his wife... Wait girlfriend is in pain, suffering and there isn't anything he can do to stop it._

 _End of Flashback_

The squads' eyes filled with sorrow and shock. Amy, without hesitation, took a bullet, the bullet that could've killed Jake, the bullet that may be killing her. Being a detective and a part of the police force means preparing for life or death scenarios, dealing with the unknowns. It's a serious and lethal field to partake in, you never know if you're ready, but Amy, she was ready.

The squad is speechless, there was nothing... Nothing to say to will make the situation lighter. Wanting to remain hopeful and optimistic is difficult when you also fear loss and grieving.

"Look, she'll be alright, honor is always held in regards, she did an honorable deed, they never go unnoticed," Terry said.

"Terry, this isn't a movie, this is real life, no matter how much you create an impact, it doesn't demonstrate that luck is on our side. She was shot, not knowing how much blood she lost, nor if a major artery was hit." Holt objected.

Terry pulled Holt aside, "Don't you think you're being a pessimist," Terry whispers. "That is not something the squad nor Jake needs to hear right now. They need faith and compassion. Comforting is the best solution and the only option we have at the moment. Negativity is not helping the situation, rather making it worse."

"Look, I have no idea on how to handle the situation, the only way I can respond to this is by being honest," Holt admits. "I do not want to be left disappointed, I'm terrified, but by adding too much hope on her survival will only make us feel worse if she doesn't. We need to remain partial and realize that we do not know the outcome and probably won't know for a while."

"I understand, but we need to lean on one another right now, maybe instead of focusing on the outcome and prognosis, we share memories of her that we enjoyed, to distract us from the pain?" Terry suggests.

"That's actually a fine idea, Sergent Jeffords," Holt says. Both head back towards the squad, "Let's go around and share some fond memories we have with detective Santiago. Who wants to start?"

"I will," Rosa volunteers. "My favorite memory I have with Santiago is the fourth annual Halloween Heist. I wanted to win and following her ideas and shenanigans, I realized how devious she truly is. I like having another Latina in the midst."

"I'll go next," Gina says. "I know Amy and I haven't had the best relationship, from me making fun of her uncanny fetishes of binders and folders, to her wearing pantsuits, but my favorite memory of her and I is when she and I were doing a presentation for her invention, _Shoulder Nova._ I believe it was the first time we worked together and it was quite fun."

"Well, my favorite memory of her is when she and Jake finally got together," Charles said. "I called it the second they met. Seeing how joyous they are, it makes me joyful knowing I was right, but also, they're two of my best friends."

"I expected that you were going to be strange and uncomfortable, but that was quite sweet," Gina comments.

"Look, I know I ship them and I was creepy about it, but, come on, they are a lovely couple," Charles remarks.

"Guess it's my turn," Terry says. "I enjoy working cases with her; doing puzzles, but I always chuckle every time I reminisce about that insane diet she, Gina, and I did together. The diet was awful, but seeing how dedicated Amy was, for half the day was inspiring. Holt, what about you?"

"Mine, I would say is being her mentor. She is one of my brightest and talented detectives, her works always reach my expectations. I cannot understand why she sees me as a hero. I've never done the remarkable work she has done, I may be her mentor, but I look at her as a hero and a proud young woman. I'm eager to observe the work she does as a captain one day." Holt says.

"I have no favorite memory of her," Jake said. "All the memories I share with her are my favorite, I love being in her presence. I'm ecstatic that she loves me and allows me to love her. I love her smile, every day is an adventure when I'm with her. It's unbelievable how much you can love someone, I'm shocked yet thankful that we have lasted every obstacle that flew our way."

The squad had a mournful look in their eyes. Jake has become a better man, a more honest man since dating Amy. He's gotten wiser, more financially secured. Jake has an undeniable love for Amy, you can see his eye glistens when he gazes at her, his smile is brighter when he reminisces about her. Amy is his whole world, the first and last person he sees when he wakes up and goes to sleep.

Both made a promise to Captain Holt that their relationship wouldn't affect the workplace if they weren't dating, would Amy be lying in a hospital bed; inches away from death? How will their relationship change from this sacrifice? For Worse? For Better? Will it be different at all?

Hitchcock and Scully came running back to the squad with their arms full of snacks, "Man, we should hit up the hospital more often, they are loaded with all the quality chips," Hitchcock presented. The squad gave scowl looks at him, Hitchcock and Scully gave blank stares, not reading the room and vibe of the squad.

"What?" Hitchcock questions, "We said we're going to find snacks."

"Can't you notice that this is a touching time?" Terry scolds, "Amy, is hurt, no mutilate, and you two are thinking about snacks and food. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're not sharing," Scully announced.

"Amy? She's injured. I haven't confessed my love for her, I need to find her," Hitchcock screams, running... well scampering to the elevator.

"I'll go after him," Gina said, walking towards the elevator.

"I have never seen him walk with such a purpose," Rosa addressed.

"Are we not going to mention that he is professing his love for Amy. We cannot break Jake and Amy, if Amy goes for Hitchcock I'll kill myself," Charles trembles.

"Charles, for the love of god shut up," Rosa commanded. "Look, Amy would never fall for Hitchcock or Scully-."

"Hey?" Scully scoffs. "I'll have you know Hitchcock is a ladies man, he can win countless amounts of women.

"Hence why he's gotten divorced 3 times," Terry acknowledges.

"No, it's now four, he's getting another divorced, god Sarge, do not be ignorant."

"Scully, remember, we're in a hospital. Which means I can ' _accidentally_ ' break every bone in your body, do not test me." Scully shrinks back into his seat, munching on his chips.

"So, Jake, with Amy being injured, how much time off do you need?" Holt wondered.

"Oh, actually I contemplated about it on the way to the hospital," Jake confirms. "Holt, can I speak to you in private?"

Holt nodded his head and he and Jake went on the opposite side of the waiting room. Jake has given this plenty of thought if he or Amy were injured on the force. With him, seeing a future with her, he wanted to plan ahead and be fully prepared for the situation. But with his worst fear coming before him, he's not as prepared for the outcome, but planning it and the reality of it are two completely different feelings that no one can prepare for, not even Amy.

"So, how much time do you need, a week? Two weeks?" Holt asked. "We will work with whatever you need, within reason, of course."

"Honestly, I might need 6 months to a year. I know it seems much, but I need to be with her every step of the way. I need to help her with getting back on her feet and I can't be there by being at work." Jake whispers.

"Look, I understand, I'll see what I can do, but I cannot tell you how much of that will be paid."

"That doesn't bother me. She has money saved up, insurance is covering this, we'll make it work. I'll come back to work when she's ready," Jake said, walking back towards the squad.

"My only concern is if she'll ever be ready," Holt mumbled to himself.

Holt walks back towards the squad and sits in an empty chair, looking back at the time he's been captain of the squad. When he was first introduced to the squad, Jake was doing his robot voice. Amy valued him and was awkward around him. Hitchcock and Scully, well they haven't truly changed. Terry, he's earned his confidence back and is back on the field and Gina, she's sassier, but she's a valuable asset to the team; she and Holt have proven they work well together. Charles, he has a family and still has a passion for food and he still fangirls, but he's more chill about it unless it pertains to Jake and Amy. The squad has gotten immensely closer; not just a squad on the street, but a family. They did Thanksgiving together, help each other from danger, dropping everything to be supportive. Before they only just got a drink, now it's dinners, parties, weddings.

Holt broke a smile; a grin. A grin is rare, but the last few years has been the greatest and stressful times of his life, but he does have the best precinct. He grew up, being rational, knowing that life isn't fair; growing up, being discriminated against being a black, gay cop, excluded from events for who he is. He never gained a chance to bond with his peers, until he joined the 9-9. They have accepted him, included him, befriended him. He's not just a colleague, a captain, a boss, but a friend, a brother. He had hope that there can be camaraderie in the force, he fought for desegregation and it took 25 years for there to be some companionship, his work left some legacy behind.

He had the hope of being accepted as a cop, he now needs to have hope for one of his detectives', who is currently fighting for her life; taking a bullet with zero protection, other than the gun in her holster. He knew Amy is and can be strong, she's a woman, who wants authority and desires becoming a captain one day and Holt knew she'd be one of the best captains in the force her passion and dedication for the job is noted.

Gina came back with Hitchcock, who is soaked from head to toe, hoping that it's sweat, but with it being Hitchcock it's undetermined.

"How are you drenched in sweat, you did not go far?" Terry asked.

"Oh no, he's not sweating, I sprayed him with water," Gina admitted. "I needed to reprimand him for trying to confess his love for Amy and this is the only solution for him to listen to me."

The squad was relieved, at least they did not smell the horrid sweat, "Hitchcock, go change and bring Scully with you." Terry orders.

"Now, I can wear my 'I heart Amy shirt'." Scully smiles.

"That'll show your love." Scully chuckles, as they both leave the hospital.

"It may be easier if Hitchcock doesn't visit Amy, cannot have their attraction to become deeper," Boyle suggests.

"Boyle, for the last time Amy isn't interested in Hitchcock and if you say that comment again, the only way you'll be consuming food is through a straw," Rosa threatens. Boyle sinks back into his chair.

Gina takes a seat next to Jake, who's browsing on his phone, "How are you holding up sweetheart?"

Jake puts his phone back into his pocket, "It's rough, the waiting game is the worst part. I want answers, I want to know how life will turn out, I just want to know how long she will suffer from the pain. The anticipation is agonizing; a total nightmare."

"I know occasionally I can be rude to Amy, talking behind her back, on the internet, on a podcast, periodically I just say my comments to her face. Well, being at the hospital has put me in a different perspective. Talking about legacy and seeing how one will truly remember who you are, it made me think about mine and while some will look at me as a goddess and an amazing dancer, some will view me as a bitch. That's not the legacy I want to have, that's not the mark I want to leave."

"I'm glad that Amy has given you that epiphany."

"Friends and Family are consequential to me and you're both to me, when Amy took that bullet, it proves that one, she loves you and two, she'll do anything for you and wants you to be jubilant. I do not want to be cruel to her anymore, I won't poke fun at her clothes. She has done something I would never have the courage to do."

"Well, I'm glad that you want to change your attitude towards Amy and want to be a kinder person, but you're still going to tyrannize Hitchcock and Scully, right?"

"Without a doubt, I'll always be cruel to them, but Amy, I swear I'll try to become closer with her, as you two are now dating."

Jake and Gina hug, this hug was one that Jake needed, he has known Gina since they were kids; since elementary school. A hug from a longtime friend has more of an impact than a friend you're close to as an adult.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Jake asked.

"Of course, she has you, your love will be the one item that'll help her get through this. And it'll be same for you, her love will help you be strong when you feel like falling apart," Gina said.

"Jake, have confidence, Amy is a strong fighter, no need to be frightened, we all believe in her and our optimism will power her through," Holt said. Jake smiles, knowing that the Captain and Gina were right.

Terry leans towards Holt and whispers, "What happened to act realistically?"

"I realized that you were right, we need to be optimistic, plus I had high hope for when I came into the force as a black, gay man and the force now accepts and holds respect and equality towards all cops, I need to have hope for my detective, she'll come out stronger in the end."

"Thanks, Captain, I know you value logic and rational thinking and you were right too, we have zero clues on how serious her injuries are and we need to keep an open mind to the situation."

"I realized in times like this, we just need to lean on each other and remain hopeful, while also being rational. No one way is right in how to handle such difficult times." Holt suggests.

A doctor emerges from the elevator and heads towards the squad.

"Is everyone here for Amy Santiago?" The doctor asked. The squad nodded their heads.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm her doctor, Dr. Hemingway. I performed her surgeries. I have the results."

* * *

 _Legacy, having a legacy and a stamp of existence is important to leave on Earth. Penelope is missing, no trace has been left. The squad will finally hear the fate of the precinct and how Amy is doing. This drug case of Amy is heating up and it's only about to become more intense. Can the 9-9 handle it? Now, Karma is inching her way in, who will feel her wrath?_

* * *

 **Is Amy going to be alright? How critical are her injuries? Will she make it out alive? Where has Penelope run off too?**

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger, they are just so easy to end on, but I promise in the next chapter, all your questions will be answered.**

 **Sorry for a terrible schedule of posting, I'm currently in college, trying to find time to write chapters, I'll try to be better.**


	5. Unsteady

**Thanks for all the love. The first five chapters have over 4000 readers. Thanks for continuing to read. The scheduling for the chapters are a little sporadic, I'll try to put out chapters' quickly. I know the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger, but hopefully, in the forthcoming chapters, any question(s) you have will be answered.**

 **Here is the fifth chapter of _Death Sentence._**

* * *

 _"Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it."_

 _~Tori Amos_

 _Healing. After a traumatic affair, the healing process begins. It's a journey that is ongoing and daunting. The sleepless nights, hot flashes, the recurring event replaying in your mind. Healing is different for all of us; few are optimistic and are ready to jump back on their feet. Others may have greater difficulty, allowing fear to control their thoughts. The remaining may be both, act optimistic, but, in reality, their closeting their emotions. There is no wrong way to heal, but no one can act as if the pain doesn't exist. Healing doesn't truly begin until you're ready to progress._

* * *

 _Death Sentence_

 _Chapter 5: Unsteady_

 _At the Hospital_

"I'm Amy's doctor, Dr. Hemingway. I performed her surgeries. I have the results."

The squad eyes are pervaded with buoyancy plus agitation; the results are right in front of them. At this exact second, they'll know the fate of their friend. This moment will not only change the squads' lives, everything will change for Detective Santiago, also. Her life is already facing significant changes, but her fate is left in these results.

Jake stood up from his chair, facing the doctor. "How is she? Will she be alright?"

"She is fine and will have an expeditious recovery. I performed surgery on her right lung, as that was the main organ that was hit. I removed a tiny area of the upper lobe of her right lung and successfully removed the two bullets."

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Holt asked.

"Ms. Santiago will stay in the hospital for about a week; she'll be in ICU for the night for safety precautions. She will be back to work in about a month; six weeks tops. I predict she'll be back to her normal self doing her normal activities in 3 to six months."

"May we visit her?" Terry asked.

"Sure, she may still be hazy from the anesthesia, she's in room 304." Dr. Hemingway informs, walking past the squad.

The squad rose from their seats, making their way to the elevator.

"At least Amy will be back to work in no time," Charles murmurs, pressing the third-floor elevator button.

"Yeah, but recuperation will be a minute," Terry explained. "After my mannequin incidences, it took myself approximately a year before I attempted to join back into the field. She may not even wish to come back."

What makes you say that?" Gina asked. "All she talks about is becoming Captain, Boyle went back into the field after he was shot in the ass. Besides, you came back into the field after your two incidences. She'll come back, it may take her months, maybe a year, but she won't let this destroy her chance of living her lifelong dream."

"Gina is right, everybody helped Charles join back into the ring, plus Gina and Holt assisted you to jump back into the ring. Everyone will assist and be there for Amy," Rosa exclaims.

"I wasn't trying to be discouraging, I'm just stating that she may wait as I did, whatever she decides is justified." Terry defends.

"Terry, this isn't about you," Charles rebukes. "Amy is in a time of need, we need to remain hopeful for her."

Terry looks at Charles, "What?! When was I making this about myself?"

"Please, everything is about you. _Gina, I need you to place me in the top 5 on your list, I won't let you quit until it's perfect. Oh, I waited a year before I went back into the field. I'm strong, buff, have a nice body,"_ Charles mimics. "I can continue."

"That's not true," Terry defends.

"It is kind of veracious, you did shout at Charles when he wasn't on the list. I redid the list 3 times before you were satisfied," Gina rebukes.

"You added Beyonce and made yourself the entire top 5, it needs to be accurate. You know what, why am I explaining myself to you both?"

"You know I'm correct, no one is judging you, it's healthy being selfish, maybe not all the time, but being selfish is nothing to be ashamed of," Charles exclaims.

"You are judging, you declared that I'm full of myself, reminisced times that I have been ' _selfish',_ you're judging me right now," Terry pointed out.

"Please do not argue when we visit Amy," Jake interjects. "I prefer if there isn't negative energy around her. If you wish to argue, then please argue in the hallway, but not near her."

"We weren't arguing, it's a discussion; a debate." Charles corrects.

"Charles, a debate, an argument, same difference. If you say one word about this discussion in Amys' presence I will drag you in this hallway to shank you with my shiv," Rosa threatens. "You will not argue, or say a peep to Amy, she needs to be surrounded by positivity, understood?" Charles nods his head.

"Thanks, Rosa, I just cannot threaten Charles," Jake whispers.

"Do not worry, I have your back, I know how important she is to you, also, you're being reasonable she doesn't need to be around childish banters'."

"I'm honestly terrified, I have zero ideas on what to say to her," Jake admits, whispering his feelings to Rosa. "I have no idea on how she looks, or how the wounds affected her, I feel as if it's all my fault."

"Dude, this isn't your fault, you did everything you could. You had zero notions that Becca would shoot the gun, or that Amy would decide to spring herself in front of you. Do not be so tough on yourself, if you'd known, I know for a fact you would be more prepared."

"Yeah, but I drove her to meet her without any backup. If I wasn't forcing myself to work on the case, she would've invited me to tag along to help."

"Peralta, Amy had a plan, she wanted Becca to babble, she went alone to generate fewer suspicions. I doubt she told anyone about her plan, I'm positive that she did not tell Holt. Look, it's no one's fault, except Becca, she and her brother had this all planned out, the squad will find her to bring her down for you both."

"But if it's not my fault, then why do I feel guilty?"

"You feel guilty, from you allowing yourself to feel guilty. You feel guilty for not doing enough, but deep down you know that there is absolutely nothing you could've done. You feel guilty that your girlfriend is fighting for her life, nonetheless, you're still standing. You wish it was you and not her, but you did not afflict this on her, you're blaming yourself for someone else's mistake. Please, do not sell yourself short, do not feel culpable, it'll only cause yourself more harm. Besides, you need to be a strong force for Amy and this case. It's becoming personal, you need to direct any emotions you have over to the case to put Becca into prison where she belongs."

"Rosa, you're right. I feel like I'm not a man, I'm supposed to protect her from all danger that's blown our way and I failed. I have no idea how to react, what if she resents taking the bullet and resents me?"

"She won't do that, she would bear the bullet for any one of us, but substantially you. She loves you and would never directly blame you, she sacrificed her life to keep you safe. You are a man, you are going to protect her through recovery and will protect her more securely to prevent this from occurring afresh. I know you, Jake, you will go beyond to keep her safe."

"Thanks, Rosa." He said, giving Rosa a side hug.

"What were you two whispering about?" Boyle asked.

"Nothing, just having a conversation," Jake answered.

"Yeah, do not worry about it," Rosa interjects.

The elevator door dinged; reaching the third floor. The ride on the elevator felt like an eternity, the anticipation is slowly tethering the squad. All they want is to visit their partner start the investigation, but first, they need to distinguish how grim the injuries are. Today is crucial as she's in ICU for the night, but if it all goes well, recovery will be a breeze, well more like a frigid breeze during winter, but a breeze nonetheless. Today will be the longest and critical day for everyone, the sooner it ends the better.

The squad finds room 304. The only object standing between Amy and the squad is the door Once they open the door, no barrier will be among them. It's now or never. Holt proceeds to turn the doorknob,

"Wait, I'm not ready," Jake claims.

"What? Just a second ago you were ready. I had the impression you wanted to see her." Charles wondered.

"I do, but not this way. I want to see her walk out of the room, injury free, strap to zero tubes." Jake explains.

"Listen, I know it's terrifying to look at her without being reminded of her injuries, she's not just your partner in crime, she's your partner in life," Holt comforted. "You're not alone, I believe I can voice for everyone to say that we're all terrified. I'm terrified, she's my detective and I'm the captain of this precinct. While under my watch, she went to meet Becca without protection. You figured out where she was, knowing the dangers of the situation, brought in backup, a task force, yes it went awry, but it could've gone down differently if you haven't acted as swiftly as you did."

"Peralta, Holt is right, I can say I'm horrified," Terry declares. "After my mannequin incidences, I feared that I would never join the field and would continue doing desk work. Ultimately, I joined back, but I'm more scared for Amy than I was for myself. I shot mannequins, fearing I would be injured, while Amy is harmed, she faced my biggest fear, I had backup, weapons. Meanwhile, she leaped in with no gear to take that bullet, something I dreaded."

"But my actions caused two members of the task force to be poisoned. Isn't that my fault?" Jake rebukes.

"No, Jake I'm not going to allow you to place onus on yourself. Occasionally, a part of the job means dealing with a tragedy that's out of our control." Charles interjects. "When I was shot, I did not place blame on anyone, not even the perp. While he caused the buttholes and made the decision to pull the trigger, I made the conscious choice to jump in front of Rosa. Now, you can blame Becca or Penelope for this wrongdoing, but what will that do? The only way you can receive justice is if you bring Penelope to justice." He continued.

"Jake, this entire situation blew up instantly," Terry admits and continues, "Yes, it's best to be prepared for all worst-case scenarios, but I'm sure it appeared that she didn't have anything on her. Plus, if Amy suspected Penelope to have a gun, then she would've acted on it. You cannot place blame on anyone. Charles is right. I may not have wanted to listen to talk about his bullet wounds, let alone hear him call them _buttholes,_ placing blame isn't going to succeed anything, nothing will be accomplished. We need to work as a team and use all of our strengths to bring Penelope to justice."

"Okay, I won't hold myself accountable, nor retaliate, unless it's a team effort. For the record, it's not Penelope; she pronounces her name as Pen-Elope." Jake corrects.

"What, that makes zero sense. It's an abomination of a name; to think I almost placed her on the precinct popularity list before Ter-bear forced me to change it." Gina blurts.

"You seriously almost placed a criminal on your poll?" Jake grimace.

Gina defends herself, "For your information that was before I knew she was _Pen-Elope_ and when I believed she was Becca."

"Let's put all these feelings behind and visit Amy," Holt suggests.

"No doubt, no doubt, no doubt, I feel more confident now," Jake said, as he opens Amys' hospital room door; steadily.

Amy was lying in her hospital bed; sleeping deeply. Amy had intravenous lines through both of her arms, a feeding tube in her mouth, breathing tubes in her nose. She looks impotent and defeated. Although her prognosis showed appreciable results and hope, her injuries proved otherwise.

The squad peered their eyes towards Santiago, immediately feeling compassion and condolence. You take one look at her, your body starts to ache, you can imagine the pain that she is experiencing. Amy resembles a fragile vase, or a newborn; delicate, dainty.

The squad was in shock, no words can be placed, the silence was the best expression to note how shoddy the situation is; how Amy's wounds appear.

"I wish I could be positive and say she looks alright, but that would be a lie," Rosa exclaims. "She looks awful, how can two bullets cause this much damage?" She asks.

"It could be worse, there could be a loose white sheet covering her up," Charles retorts.

"Boyle, you're not helping, you're the only one making it worse," Gina remarks, "We need to remain sanguine. Sure, it looks horrifying, but our minds are making it appear daunting. Try imagining her without all the machine hookups or her sleeping peacefully and we're creeps watching her sleep. If you remove all the alarming elements, it makes it seems not as ghastly." She advises.

Everyone looked at Gina with awe, periodically with Gina, you have no idea on what will come out of her mouth, occasionally it'll be random, while other times it'll be judicious.

"Gina, that was insightful," Terry said.

"Often times I look at myself as a therapist for all of you, giving you wise and comforting advice," Gina responds.

"And she's back." Rosa chimes.

"Jake, what are you thinking?" Holt asked.

"I cannot stop picturing her springing herself to protect me from those bullets. She looks beaten. I'm irate, not at her, nor myself, but Becca, or Pen-elope. Why is she evil? Why does she need to escalate the situation? Seeing Amy in such a shattered state only makes me want to defeat Pen-elope even more."

Rosa chimes in, "That is precisely how you should feel. You deserve to feel angry, she attempted to murder Amy, unsuccessfully if I may add. Use your anger towards the case, direct all your emotions in finding Pen-elope and bring her down to justice. The only way you'll feel satisfaction is knowing that she is behind bars; where she belongs."

"We all feel the anger you're feeling. Seeing someone you love; injured, defeated, there is no other way to look at it in my humble opinion." Terry insisted. "All of us will use our strength and come together to bring down Pen-elope. Why would someone name their child that? It's embarrassing."

"What are our strengths? Some of us- me." Gina coughs. "Have numerous talents, while a few of us have little to no talents."

Holt observes and responds, "Rosa strength is intimidation, she can get anyone to talk with fear and threats. Terry is strong and can draw. He can draw any suspects that bystanders witness, he can also lift any objects known to man. Hitchcock and Scully, well they're excellent at eating, they can provide snacks when the nights grow long. Charles, he dabbles in photography, he can photograph evidence, suspects, crime scenes. Gina, she is remarkable with technology, she can help with hacking phones, laptops etcetera. Jake and I, we're superior detectives, while all of us will investigate, we'll be the leading detectives. I'm also great with numbers, which will come in handy." Holt finishes.

"Looks like we all have a mission and our tasks. I say we start investigating tomorrow. We'll start by going back to the alley where the crime was committed and seeing if any cameras may have seen where Pen-elope was heading." Terry announces.

"Well, I'm one of the leading detectives, but I suppose we can start with that, although I'm the leader." Holt rebuked.

"You mean co-leader. Jake is also a leader." Charles rebuttals.

"Yes, but I'm also the captain, so I make all final decisions and approve of them." Holt spat.

"Hey, Captain, since we're co-leaders, can I talk to you about some ideas, in the hallway?" Jake asked.

"Yes, let's discuss strategies about catching Ms. Fremont," Holt announces.

Jake and Holt leave the room and enters the hallway; closing the hospital room door.

"Look, didn't we discussed that I'd be getting time off," Jake mutters.

"I understand, but you said that you wanted to see Pen-elope be brought to justice," Holt recalls.

"I do, but I also need to make Amy my priority, I can't do both."

"Look, I made you a co-leader, I may be able to handle the case alone and if I need you, or a second best man's opinion, I will come to you."

"I can do that, you believe that all of us can bring her to justice?"

"I do, all of us are- well the majority of us are quality detectives. There will be four detectives, 5 including you Peralta, working on the case. Each one of us has different qualities of strength that will be proven useful for the case. If we all work together, plus having Gina, Hitchcock, and Scully helping out, we'll bring her down, quickly. Peralta, do you believe in the 9-9?"

"I do, I'm just worried about Amy, once she wakes up, I have no idea on how she'll react. Will she have separation anxiety? Will she be in denial?"

"Jake, can I give you a little advice. Fear is toxic, it's a hurtful emotion. It causes all of these feelings and anxiety that you never knew you had. Learn how to control your fears, do not allow fear to swallow and defeat you, it won't provide any gain. I understand that you're terrified for Amy; as we all are. But you shouldn't let Amy see you scared, she needs all of us to be strong for her and diminish her fears."

"Thanks, Captain, that was insightful."

"I see an ample of myself in you Jake, we're protectors. We will do anything to keep dangers away from the ones we love, but learning to hide our fears to help our loved ones deal with theirs is vital. They cannot become themselves again if we pry our fears into the situation."

"I will learn and be strong for Amy, but what if I swallow my fears again, what do I do?"

"You withdraw; write it down and then toss it, fear is worthless. Periodically it's acceptable, but why allow it to control you."

Charles opens the door, "Hey, I know you're discussing strategies at the moment, but we believe that Amy is about to wake up."

Jake looks at Holt, "Finish it later?"

"Yes, we can finish our strategizing later." Jake and Holt come back into the room, where Amy is scrunching her nose and lifting her hand roughly half an inch off the bed. The squad stares at Amy, hoping she would awaken.

While her surviving surgery is the first sign of recovery, her waking up and being coherent is equally essential. It shows a sign that she's genuinely alright, and it's the start of recovering. As eerie as it may seem that the entire squad it watching her, it's a pivotal moment. They were there for her while she was in surgery, they're there for her after surgery and they're going to be there for her when she wakes up.

Jake sits in the chair on the left side of her bed, stroking his thumb on her hand, coaxing her to wake up and open her eyes,

"Hey Amy, How're you doing?" He asks.

* * *

 _Strength. Optimism. One never knows their strength, nor how to react until the opportunity presents themselves. No matter how complicated the situation becomes, always remember to keep going, keep your head held high, show no mercy. With the events forthcoming and brought out, how will Amy handle the situation? Will she remain positive and resilient? How involved will she be in the case- will Jake even let her step foot in the case? Even with it being a t_ _ime of crisis, it's also a time of breakthroughs._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long pause, but thanks for all the love that you gave the story while I was away. I lost the focus of writing. I loved the idea of it, but keeping up with it has been difficult. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I get the next one out sooner than this one.**


End file.
